DBZ Short Stories Two
by eggamagga
Summary: More Short stories by Eggamagga. These ones are meant to make you think, no comidies in here. This update: Vegeta admits his past
1. The line between life and death

Vegeta trudged up the path, feeling the rock bite into his feet through the thin boots he wore. He could have flown, but that would have made the trip to quick, and he wanted time, time to think.

"Why, Kakarot?" he quietly sobbed, "Why did you leave me to this wretched place?"

Cell had come and gone. After five years of grueling training, the fight was over. When it was his turn to be put to the test, he failed without even bothering Cell, and then had been swatted aside like a biting insect. All of his efforts were useless, and he wasn't needed anymore.

Vegeta stopped on the path, ahead of him was the object of his climb, what he had taken his time to get to. The object held no value, had no weight or limits. It was the view. A thing so abundant as the scenery, and yet the Saiyan Prince had exerted his body and tired himself for it. He didn't gain anything from it, his life had not been made easier, or his strength stronger, and yet he stood there on top of the world, looking at all those who didn't do any productive unproductive things.

_They simple go about their lives, and it seems to be enough for them,_ he thought, looking down at the city, _Kakarot understood them, but how can I?_

He turned and looked back. The gentle rising slope behind him and the shear cliff in front. Vegeta's mind wandered where it had no business being. _What would it be like to step off? Just fall until I hit the sharp rocks at the bottom? I would never have to worry about anything again. Defeating Kakarot, taking my rightful throne. Raising a family, fighting for life, all of that could disappear in one step._

Vegeta stood six feet from the edge and completely lowered his ki. _Now I'm just like everyone else on this planet. _Six feet in front of him stood death, turning around meant life.

Vegeta sat down on the edge of the cliff. _Now all I would have to do is lean forward or flex my legs. I would go down. I wonder which rock I'd land on? Or maybe I'd hit a tree, or the nice soft dirt. I wonder if I could make it to that lake? Fifty points to land on that deer!_

The thought hit him so fast it was amusing, but the laugh turned bitter, the echo came back twisted and mocking. _Joking about death! _He wanted to reprimand himself for it, but could think of no reason why. _It's just natural to respond to fear with a joke._

He leaned forward, balancing on the edge. _The slightest breeze could push me off if I was caught unaware. _He could see right underneath him, sharp rocks and bushes all scattered in a crowd. _Could I grab onto a bush and maybe get a few strawberries to eat on the way down? Maybe I could jump high enough to grab hold of a cloud and sail away to India or wherever._

Vegeta lowered himself down the edge of the cliff, facing the rock and holding on with just his fingers. _If I sneeze, I'll fall. _He could see the little bugs crawling through the cracks in the rock, feeding on the bushes that stick out, giving a person one last chance to live. _Would I be welcome in the afterlife, even though I committed suicide? Curiosity killed the cat is not a very good case to bring before your final judgment._

Vegeta hoisted himself back onto the ledge. _To many questions to die on. _He leaned back against a tree, looking not at the scenery, not at the ground he was standing on, but at the line between. He looked closer and closer, trying to find the exact point of no return. On side of it, life. On the other side, death. He had been crossing over that line the whole time, but never fully; that was the only thing keeping death at bay. _Sometimes my fingers were my only saviors, but they were enough. I guess you have to be in it all or nothing, no one else is going to make the decision for you. Only I can, but not today._

Vegeta walked back.

New short stories series by me, Eggamagga, AKA Brad. More of an angst/drama scene to this one. This one is just the start; so let me know what you think.


	2. Learning to cope

Gohan didn't want to open his eyes. When his eyes opened, he knew it would be the start of the day, and this was one day he didn't want to have to face. Five years ago to the day, his father had given his life to save the planet from Cell.

The covers felt warm and soft, but he couldn't go back to sleep. . His mind was not fooled by his bodies' actions and knew he was awake. He opened his eyes.

_You didn't even get to know you had a second son..._ Gohan looked down at the small child who slept next to him. The boy's hair was long and ruffled, and his face held a slight smile from a pleasant dream where candy grew on trees and toy's fell from the sky. His face was completely innocent, and the child would feel no remorse from the death of a man he never had known.

Gohan sat up and looked outside. The sun was just peaking over the mountains, trying to burn away the fog that had settled overnight to cover the land. It seemed the fog held on; knowing today was not a day for sun and warmth, but for darkness and remembrance.

Gohan crawled out of bed and cast a glance in the mirror. His young face had begun to transform, becoming more angular and harder as he grew up. He still wore his hair in the same fashion he had five years ago, but looking on it today, he realized it was a child haircut on an adults face. _But dad gave me that haircut... _Dad. Gohan hadn't meant to think about his father. Just the thought brought back memories that brought tears to his eyes.

_Why, Dad? _ Gohan got dressed, forcing his body to move into a thoughtless task to have anything to do. He dressed simply in a black pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. He kept his shoes in hand and walked out into the hallway, careful to shut the door softly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping form within. Gohan floated down the corridor, fearing the boards would creak under his weight. He stopped outside his mother's room and peaked in. Her hair was tangled and strewn all about her pillow, and the sheets were crumpled in a ball at the foot of her bed. Her face made Gohan want to cry. It was twisted in pain and anguish, she looked like she wanted to cry and throw up, even in her sleep. Obviously, she remembered what day this was too.

Gohan left the house. He flew through the air, not having any sort of destination in mind, he just wanted to outrun the memories that threatened to overcome him, memories that he knew would make him go insane.

He looked down at the planet below him. Trees, animals, people, life! All these things were what he had fought for on that day, but he didn't care. He spent nine months in the Room of Spirit and Time, and all of these things had been but a distant memory to him, but he was happy. He was happy because his father was with him.

Everything around him now seemed tainted. Nothing was right without his father; nothing felt like it fit in, he was lost in this world now. _Dad, where can I go?_

Gohan landed. He didn't need to, but his mind threatened to overwhelm him, and he didn't feel like going anywhere.

_Why Dad? A simple wish. One trip to Namek. Everything could be brought back to normal! We could be happy again!_ Gohan hugged his knees, and felt the gravel move beneath his socks. He looked down at his shoeless feet and realized he had never put his shoes on; he had been carrying them the whole time. He looked at his shoes, and he became angry. _I can't even notice I'm not wearing any shoes! _He picked up one and threw it as hard as he could. "Why!" He yelled out, tearing his throat raw. _Why did I have to be so stupid! Why did he die! Why can't things be back to normal!_

He slumped down and hugged his knees again, ignoring the fact that rocks bit into his feet. _I'm sorry Dad. I don't know why I did it. I just wanted him to feel the pain he had put all of us through. When I was fighting him, the only thing I could think about was his blast going straight through Piccolo. I wanted him to suffer, I wanted him in pain, humiliated, cast away like the piece of trash he was! But I killed you. I killed you._

Gohan buried his face in his hands. _I killed you. It's all my fault. You knew Cell could still win, but I didn't want to believe you. I couldn't see past the fact that my power exceeded his; I couldn't realize that being the strongest makes you the winner. Dad, I failed you. How many times have you proven that strength doesn't matter? How many times have I seen you triumph in hopeless situations? I killed you. My arrogance, my starvation for pain, all of it! You paid the price for me! _

"No!" Gohan yelled out, his lone cry echoing off the hills and coming back on him tenfold.

_Dad, I sorry. This is all my fault._

_No, it's not, Gohan._

Gohan looked up. The voice was a familiar one. It had forced its way into his grief stricken mind, leaving a peaceful presence in a troubled storm.

"Dad?"

_Yes, Gohan._

Gohan could feel his father around him. The chill morning air was pushed away by his fathers' warm presence; it was like the world was right once more.

"Dad?"

_Gohan, I want you to know something. Cell was not your fault, nothing has been. You are a pure, kind young man, and your actions towards Cell were only brought about because of his own evil. My death was not your fault, it was Cells. He was the one who wanted to destroy the Earth, and you had no way of knowing he would blow himself up. I've been watching you tear yourself up over this for the last five years, but it's time you finally took responsibility for your actions._

"How?"

_I want you to **live **Gohan. You can't just mope around because I made a decision you didn't like. I want to be around you, and I want to protect you, but in order to do that, I have to draw danger away from you. Look, I know you feel bad about what you did, but you're going to have to learn someday that no matter what happens, you will still wake up he next day, and the world will still function. Life continues, even if it doesn't happen the way you want it to._

"I miss you dad,"

_I miss you too. Gohan, I want you to know. Of all the things I've done, of all the victories I've had, you are my greatest accomplishment. I love you, my son._

"Dad..."

Gohan felt one last brush of warmth, and then he was gone. _Dad... _Gohan collapsed on the rocks. "I'll make you proud Dad, I promise."

"You okay kid?"

Gohan looked up to see Piccolo standing behind him, a small smile mixed with a look of concern on his face.

"It was five years ago, Piccolo..."

"Yea, I know."

"You could hear him," He stated.

"Of course. He was a great man." Piccolo sat down on the rocks next to Gohan, leaning back and looking relaxed for the first time in his life, "But he wasn't the greatest man I know."

Gohan looked at his friend, and his friend looked back at him, "It was you, Gohan. I never knew what it was like to have a friend, or to care about someone before you were thrust into my life. I came here to remind you of that. Even though you feel horrible right now, I wanted to let you know that so many lives have changed for the good because of you."

"Yea," Gohan sniffed, "I just wish he could be here too."

"I know," Piccolo awkwardly placed an arm on the young mans shoulder, and Gohan leaned in, sobbing into the Nameks cape.

Five minutes later, Gohan sat up and rubbed the tears away from his red and swollen eyes, "Thanks." He mumbled, embarrassed to cry in front of his idol.

"It's alright Gohan. You're only human. Well, half human anyway."

Gohan let out a singular laugh through a sob, "Was that a joke?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yea. See? If it wasn't for you I would never have become Piccolo, the world greatest stand up comedian!"

Gohan laughs intermingled with his tears, and he sighed, "Thanks, Piccolo," The young man gave Piccolo a hug.

"No problem kid."

That sat together for a few more minutes in silence, until Piccolo broke it.

"Hey, kid?"

"Yea?"

"What the hell happened to your other shoe?"


	3. Is she human or a robot?

Krillian lay down on the beach of Kami Island, the sea gulls squawked and yelled at him for disturbing their rest, but the midget didn't care. Times were peaceful. Cell was gone, Dr. Gero had been destroyed, and he was happily married. _To a robot. _

Krillian frowned at the dimming sky with that thought. Every time he thought about his beloved, the fact that she was a robot kept tingling at the back of his mind. So she had been kidnapped and changed by Dr. Gero, that didn't mean she wasn't also human! She had once been a carefree girl just like all the others.

He sighed and placed his hands behind his head, watching a cloud drift lazily by. _Someday I'll wake up and realize that I married a hunk of metal, and then what will I do? _The monk thought on this as he ran his toes in the sand. Sure, he knew she was also a human being, but when would he realize that she was also a machine? When would he wake up and not except that?

_But what about me?_ Krillian thought about the fact that he was a human, _one of the last full human I seem to know! _He thought with a grin. Saiyans, Nameks, half Saiyans, half robots… He didn't seem to know any real humans anymore! _I am a full human, _He thought, _What about fifty years down the road? _Krillian pondered on that. Eighteen would never age, and she would remain beautiful and young no matter how old she got. _I will age, _he thought, _I'm going to be an old man. Someday she may look at me and wonder what she's doing with an old fart like me! _Krillian frowned. That was the future, and it was a distant one at that. _I guess it won't matter. I'm a fighter, and most likely I'll die before I reach old age._

He felt something lie down beside him and smiled. "Good morning Eighteen."

"Your internal clock must be off," she said, and without looking, Krillian could tell she had a smile on her face, "the sun is setting, not rising."

"If you want to get all literal on me, then you should know the sun isn't doing anything, we're just turning away from it." Krillian held out an arm and Eighteen placed her head on his shoulder, while he wrapped one arm around her protectively.

"You win," she sighed, snuggling her face into his chest.

"Eighteen, I have a question, and I hope you won't get offended by it," Krillian said, but what do you consider yourself? A human or a robot?"

For the next few minutes, the only sound was the waves breaking around the small island as Eighteen pondered the question.

"I guess I'm really not sure," she said at last, "I have blood flowing through my veins, but it's an artificial heart that pumps it. I have emotions, but they are generated by a computer chip. I guess I'm both."

Krillian frowned again. That wasn't a real answer.

"Okay, which would you rather be?" Krillian asked.

"What type of question is that?" Eighteen said, far from offended, but just curious why her new husband would ask such deep questions.

"I've been thinking about us, and our future. My own thoughts haven't been very conclusive, and I was wondering what your thoughts are."

"Oh," she said, "I can't really answer that one either. Having a great amount of strength is great, plus not having to worry about food, aging, or…" she stopped, then suddenly sat up, "That's what you're worried about? The fact that I'll never age, while you get older?"

Krillian winced. Korrin was supposed to be the psychic one.

"That's part of it, yes." Krillian admitted, sitting up as well and hugging his knees, "I'm just worried that a few decades down the road, you'll realize that I'm just going to get old and feeble, while you'll still be in the prime of your life. Doesn't that worry you?"

"No," Eighteen said, looking right into Krillian's black eyes as she said it, "I'm not worried one bit. I married a man, not a body. If I wanted, I could have Bulma build me a robot and never have to worry about it. But something happened to me while Cell was on the loose."

"What?"

"I fell in love with a short monk," She smiled, a tender smile that rarely reached her lips, "Krillian, it is worth it. I know all the problems we will face in the future, and I'm not worried about them. I know that it will all be worth it, just getting to know you. Every little thing that may go wrong will be worth it. My mind doesn't work like yours, Krillian. I have what you would call a photographic memory because of my robotic body, and all this time we spend together will be burned into my circuits. Even when you are gone, I won't remarry, because I'll still be able to live all this time over again, and be happy because of it."

Krillian took his wife in his arms and lay back down of the sand with her. He was embarrassed for being so selfish, but he was also elated, knowing he had a wife as perfect as his. "Even when I'm old and my stomach nearly touches the ground?" He asked, smiling as he egged on his wife.

"Even when your nose whistles as you eat a sandwich," she said with a little chuckle.

"Even when I'm on a diet of prune juice and wearing diapers?"

Eighteen pretended to think this one over, "No, then you're on your own."

They both laughed, and Eighteen burrowed her head into Krillian's chest a little deeper. "I think I have an answer to your questions," her voice was muffled by his gi.

"Which one?"

"Both," she sighed, "I wouldn't change myself in the least. I'm both a human and a robot, and I like it." He tone sounded surprised, like the answer was something she just realized, "Dr. Gero took out all the frailties of a human and replaced them with robotic parts that are stronger. He transformed me, yes, but he also still left me the same. I like that. Before I met you, I hated it. I knew I was destined to spend my life alone, and when you never die, that's a long time. But now," she paused, hugging Krillian a little tighter, "Now I have memories to keep me company, even when I'm alone."

Krillian returned the hug, and closed his eyes.

"As for whether I'm human or not, I guess I'm just human enough."

There was something in his wives tone that set him off. He opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"Do you know the meaning of life, Krillian?" she asked, throwing her husband off with the change of subject. He shook his head.

"The meaning of life, as far as I know it, has three steps. To be born, obviously, to reproduce, and then to die. It's rather morbid, but it's true."

Krillian knew she was going somewhere with this, but he didn't know where.

"Krillian, I think I'm human, because I have fulfilled the main part of life."

Krillian knew she was telling him something, but he couldn't grasp it.

"Krillian," she smiled, "I'm pregnant."

12345678910

That's my update for the week. I actually meant to discuss the fact that she wasn't human more, but it turned out to be more about their love.

Also, I know I'm bringing up some topics that may hurt some people, like death and suicide. I'm not online often, but my AOL screen name is "Eggamagga" same as my name here. If you want to discus any of this, let me know, or if you just want to chat.

My e-mail is "Reality at gwi dot com," (Just write it like a normal e-mail address, ff dot net won't let me write it any other way.) so if I'm not online, go ahead and drop me a letter. I'll also start a mailing list if you ask me to, just to let you know when I do update.


	4. Where did we began?

"Okay, Gohan," Goku said as he removed his hand from his sons shoulder, "I'll be back in a few hours to pick you up."

"Thanks, Dad," The young man said just before his father popped back out of existence. Gohan gave a melancholy smile and shut his eyes, searching for a ki he knew to be around. _Where are you? _He opened his eyes and whirled to face south. _There you are! _The boy took to the sky.

12345678910

The supreme overseer of the universe looked up from his meditative pose and glanced north. Something strong was coming, but the sense of it wasn't menacing. _It feels familiar. _Kabitoshin stood up and dusted himself off, and prepared to receive his guest.

Gohan landed in front of the Kia and smiled, "Hello, Supreme Kia," he said, "It's been a while."

The Kia snorted, "Maybe to you, but my life time spans millions of years, your life lasts as long as a rain drop to me." He smiled and held out his hand, "But it's good to see you all the same."

The young man took his hand and sat down on the grass, "The place seems to be recovering well from the fight with Buu," he said in small talk, "It should recover nicely."

"Oh yes," the Kia sat as well, "The world of the Kia's has been a battle field for many fights and has recovered from them as well. This one will be no different. Now. Why don't we get to what's on your mind."

"No use hiding things from a Kia," Gohan muttered, "I have questions."

"Most people do. So. Ask away."

"I know you are just an overseer, not really a god. Correct?"

"Yes. I cannot create."

"Have you ever seen a god?"

"No. So many plains exist, and he/she/it is on one I cannot reach."

"Then how do you know he exists?"

"Because of all this," The Kia said, waving his hand vaguely at the universe, "You can not get something from nothing. Even the technique you call materializing only takes the object you create from another point in the universe."

"Oh, really? Piccolo won't be happy to hear that."

"Yes," the Kia smiled in remembrance of the powerful Namek that had surrendered to him in the world martial arts tournament.

"Something from nothing, huh?" Gohan said, folding his arms in thought, "They say the universe was created from a singular point of energy that was infinitely small and infinitely dense, that blew up."

"That is correct," The supreme Kia said.

"So the point of energy was created by a god, because you can't get something from nothing."

"Yes."

"Then who created the god?"

"H- What?"

"If you can't get something from nothing, then how did this God get here?"

"Uh…"

"Something from nothing?"

"No, no. That's impossible."

"I know, and that's why I came here. I was wondering if you knew where the universe began. Where the something that created all this came from."

"That's a good question, Gohan. Most people say this god is the alpha and the omega."

"That's something from nothing, Supreme Kia."

"I know. And I know you're not just talking about planets and stars being created, because if they didn't exist then there would just be space, and that is a void. Even a void is something, so something must have created that void as well."

"Yes," Gohan said, "Where was alpha, and where is omega. Alpha is something, and cannot be created through nothing."

"So you're looking for the starting point of the universe."

"Not just the universe," Gohan said, "But of all plains and things."

"Well, Gohan, I believe I have a disappointing answer for you," The Kia said, "You're just going to have to have faith that it happened."

"That sucks, Supreme Kia."

"Yes, I know. But that is the very definition of faith. You're just going to have to believe something is out there."

12345678910

Just a question I've always had about creation, something that I'd ask a god if I had the chance.

Brad


	5. Murderer

Vegeta opened his eyes, and then closed them. He couldn't tell the difference. Absolute darkness surrounded the prince, and he couldn't even see the glow of his alarm clock. _Wasn't I in bed? _He looked around and found nothing, and it was at this point he realized he couldn't feel the bed under him.

He reached down and was astonished to find the bed wasn't even there; he was floating in the darkness.

He opened his mouth and called out, "Hello," but his own ears didn't even hear the sound. _Am I deaf too? _He held up his hands, but still couldn't see them, and clapped them together. No sound. He only knew his hands were together because he could no longer move his arms towards each other. He brought his hand up to his face and poked himself. Nothing.

_I am deprived of my senses? _He tried to smell himself, but couldn't be sure his nose was anywhere. _I am completely detached from my body! _The thought startled him. He had never felt so weak and vulnerable, yet he was relaxed at the same time.

He was detached from pain, but also from pleasure. The experience was unnerving. There was nothing he could do. _I am alone with my thoughts. _Vegeta tried to lie down, but found it was useless, because he wouldn't have been able to feel it anyway.

_Why am I here?_

_You don't know?_

Vegeta opened his eyes. The thought was not his own, yet it had sounded between his own ears. _Who are you?_

_ Who are you? _The voice said back.

_I am Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race!_

_You are nothing._

Vegeta growled, but it didn't go further then his mouth, _who are you to tell me who I am!_

_ I only speak the truth, _The voice said, _you have nothing right now, so you are noth-_

The first voice was cut off, and replaced by a second voice that was slightly different. _MURDERER! You killed all of them! See the pain you have caused!_

Before Vegeta could wonder what he meant, images flashed through his mind. He saw people dieing, he felt the pain of there suffering. He watched as an alien, a girl on a planet that looked familiar got cut down. Then he turned and saw himself aiming the hand at the fallen girl. He watched as his own body turned and grinned, then shot down another.

Vegeta gasped at the pain. It was unlike anything he had ever known.

_See what pain you caused! You killed without mercy! You never let the weaker ones survive! All for your twisted sense of humor!_

"No!" Vegeta cried out, the void swallowing up his words. _I was under the control of Frieza! I didn't have a choice!_

_ Bull shit! You could have run away! It's a big galaxy and you could have hidden. But you enjoyed it! You killed the weak ones for a sadistic pleasure! You coward!_

_ But… _Vegeta sensed he was falling, like something was eating him.

_You cannot lie to yourself; you killed them all because you liked it!_

"No! That was my past! I didn't know-"

_The past creates the present! You are nothing more then a murderer! You stand before judgment! This is your life!_

Then Vegeta could feel. His eyes were no longer his own once more as countless beings were slaughtered by him. He watched his own face grin is ecstasy as he killed others, killed for the pleasure of it. His body. He could feel his body being torn apart by his own attacks, the pain lingered.

_You liked killing! Admit it! You are a savage, and you only want to kill!_

"No!" Vegeta managed weakly as his body was plunged back into the darkness, "I didn't want to do it…"

_You lie! No one can smile like that as they kill! You enjoyed it!_

_ Who are you!_

_ I am you. I am the murderer._

Vegeta broke down, "I'm sorry," he whispered to the empty void, "I'm sorry."

_That's not good enough! Burn in hell!_

Vegeta felt the flame fry his flesh, but he didn't flinch away from it. He was empty, alone with his thoughts. _I'm a murderer._

Vegeta jerked awake, causing Bulma to wake as well.

"What happened?" She asked her husband, who was looking around the room in disbelieve.

"Uh, just a dream," He managed weakly.

"Don't worry," she said and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm still here and you're still my man."

Vegeta lay down and stared at the ceiling. _No, I'm not your man. I am your murderer. _


End file.
